


Field Medicine

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [46]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imagination, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober Alternate Prompts, wee tracys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: A battlefield is a very big place for a kid, but not when you have a brother to help.Whumptober Alternate Prompt 15 - Field Medicine
Series: Whumptober 2019 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501415
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Field Medicine

“I need more ammo!”

“Here you go! It’s all I have left, don’t waste it!”

“Okay!”

He turned back to the battlefield ahead. The enemy was almost down, they just had to fight a little more and then they’d win the battle.

Suddenly, their cover collapsed as they were hit with an explosion nearby. They both fell to the ground.

Gordon sat up and rubbed his head as he turned to his brother next to him.

“We need to get to more cover!” He yelled over the loud noises of the battlefield.

Alan got up after him and together they ran to a new cover. Gordon got there first. It was a wheelbarrow- perfect for two little boys to hide behind.

He turned to see if Alan had followed him, but found that he was laying on the ground, only halfway between their old and new cover, and clutching his leg.

“Alan!” He abandoned his gun as he hurried back to his little brother and fell down next to him. “What is it?”

“I’ve been hit!”

 _Oh no_. He couldn’t let Alan be hurt in the middle of a battle.

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you!”

He helped Alan over to their new cover and made sure he was out of view from the enemy.

“Be right back!”

Gordon ran across the battlefield and to the trenches. He went through the backdoor and quietly slipped by his family in the kitchen. He made it to the bathroom and grabbed some of the medical supplies he was just tall enough to reach from the cabinet. He rushed back outside without anyone noticing him.

He ran back over to his brother, but wasn’t looking where he was going and tripped over the small area of pavement they had by the door. He almost dropped everything he was holding, but he got up easily and kept on going across the garden.

He dropped the supplies next to his brother and grabbed a roll of bandages.

“Here.” He started to wrap the bandages around his brother’s leg.

“Am I gonna lose it?” Alan asked with all the seriousness of a five year old.

“Not on my watch!” He taped down the end of the bandage and examined his work. “You’re all better now.”

Alan grinned and made to stand up, but then he pointed at Gordon’s leg.

“You’re hurt too!”

Gordon looked down and saw that he was bleeding from a cut on his knee. He must have scraped it when he tripped over. He hadn’t even realised.

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you too!” Alan said as he picked up the box of band-aids and took one out. He ripped the plastic pieces off the back and gently stuck it over the cut on Gordon’s knee. “All better.”

Gordon smiled at his brother and ruffled his hair, but then turned serious.

“We need to take down the enemy before they get us first! Come on!” Then he picked up his gun and ran out from cover.

Alan was close behind. They let out battle cries as they ran across the grass and fired foam bullets from plastic guns, squealing as they took down the last of the enemy troops.

They fell onto the grass, giggling, and they stayed there until they found another imaginary world to play in.


End file.
